Yugioh VS Walmart
by ryoubakura98
Summary: One day, nothing for the guys to do but sit around. Until Yugi came to the rescue with an interesting idea to do at Walmart. Wanna know what that idea is, read to find out! Rated T for language and stupid behavior.
1. When It All Began

P.S. The group consists of Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Seto, Marik, and Malik. I'm leaving Tea out cause she would be the only girl.

P.S.S. At first, I was gonna make Yugi do number 3, but decided Malik would be way better.

P.S.S.S. I don't own Yugioh, Dora, Walmart…I don't own nothing!

"Oh. My. Gawd! I am so bored!" Moaned Joey, sprawled out over the couch.

"I know, you said that like what…10 times already?" Yugi said looking something up on the computer, refusing to tell anyone what exactly.

"Yugi, what are you looking at, and why can't we see? Wait, it's not yaoi of me and Bakura is it?" Asked Ryou.

Yugi blushed and yelled "Holy crap, no! Why would I want to look at what the crazy fangirls think up?"

"Well!" Ryou said, turning away, slightly offended.

"So, are we ever going to do something?" Asked Tristan, sitting upside-down on the couch next to Joey.

"We are going to do this." Yugi said, smirking slyly.

"What?" Malik asked, sitting up from the floor.

*at Walmart*

"Are we really going to do everything on this bloody list?" Bakura complained.

"Yes, you guys wanted something to do, I supplied. Ok so here is what we are going to do. We will see how long it takes to get kicked out. If we finish before we get kicked out we win, and Walmart loses!" Yugi explained as if Walmart was a person.

"Ok then, what's number 1?" Marik asked, clinging to Bakura. They had been dating for 5 months now, but Bakura hated the nicknames: Fluffy, Kitty, Kura.

"Number 1: Melt a chocolate bar in the bathroom and yell 'I need toilet paper!' Well Joey, you wanna do this one?" Yugi asked staring at Joey.

Joey tapped his chin, thinking it over. "Ok." He finally said. "But you have to buy the chocolate."

A few minutes passed after Joey entered the bathroom. It was probably taking him a while to melt the chocolate with out getting caught. Everyone was in the book section, located across from the bathroom. Except for Yugi and Seto, who were looking at Duel Monsters cards. Then everyone jumped when they heard a yell from the bathroom, but then burst out laughing hysterical. " Hey! I NEED TOILET PAPER!" Joey then ran out of the bathroom so he didn't get caught by the two male employees running toward the bathroom.

"Omigod, you really did it, man!" Tristan said, trying to catch his breath. "So what's next Yugi?"

"Number 2: Grab a ninja toy and whack an employee with it saying 'ATTACK, GRASSHOPPER, ATTACK!'"

"I wanna do this one!" Marik yelled throwing his hands in the air and running over to the toy section.

Everyone soon found Marik sneaking up behind an employee, then whacked him with the toy and screamed "Attack grasshopper attack!" then laughed evilly. The employee took the toy from Marik, yelled at him, and stomped off. Then Marik returned to the group. "That was fun! Next."

"Number 3: Find a Dora the Explorer toy, put it in a random place and when someone picks it up say 'Swiper, no swiping!'"

"I'll do this one." Malik said.

Malik headed off to the toy section to find a Dora doll. Then he headed to the pet food isle and put it on the shelf next to the canned cat food. Then he walked down to the end of the isle to wait. He saw an employee walk up to the doll to move it back to its normal spot, so he ran over and yelled "SWIPER, NO SWIPPING!" The employee yelped and dropped the doll. Malik picked it up and ran away. When the employee left, confused, Malik put the doll back and hid this time. He saw a hand reach for the doll, he jumped out and yelled "SWIPER, NO SWIPPING!" not noticing he just yelled at a little girl. She screamed, dropped the doll, and ran away. Malik got back to the group before he had to deal with a big dad.

"Malik, that's low. Yelling at a little five year old for a doll?" smirked Bakura.

"Then I guess you won't mind doing this one?" Malik said taking the list from Yugi. "Number 4: Put on a plastic bag and say 'I'm winning!' Well Bakura?"

"Ok, that one is weird, but ok." Bakura said as he took a bag from one of the check out lanes, put it over his head, and began walking around and yelling "I'm winning!" running into things and people because he couldn't see with a bag over his head. A few minutes later, the same employee Marik whacked with a ninja came up and pulled the bag off Bakura's head and walked away, cussing under his breath. "Bye Steve!" Bakura yelled as he ran away.

"Welcome back, Kura!" Marik yelled gleefully when he saw Bakura returning. Then he laughed inwardly at the fact that 'Back Kura' sounded like 'Bakura'.

Yugi read the next one right when Bakura caught up. "Number 5: Stand in a shopping cart, get a friend to push you, spread your arms and start yelling 'I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky!' Well, Tristan and Kiaba, you two are the only ones who haven't done anything yet."

"I'M PUSHING!" Yelled Tristan, before Seto could.

"Wait, wha- Dammit!" Seto yelled as Joey gave him a shopping cart. Seto sighed and climbed in, almost falling when he tried to stand. When he caught his balance, Tristan began to push, while Seto spread his arms and began to sing "I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky!" And this continued until they ran into a trash can, sending Seto flying out of the cart, onto the floor.

As Seto stood back up, Yugi and everyone else ran up to see if he was ok. Then they saw Steve walking over, looking pissed. "Run away!" Malik yelled, grabbing his light, who grabbed Bakura. Everyone else followed shortly behind, climbing into the MarikMobile, and driving away.

"So did Walmart win?" Seto asked rubbing the bump on his head, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Nope, we will return tomorrow to do more! We ran out, technically not thrown out. So we still in the game!" Yugi said, holding up the list of '26 ways to get kicked out of Walmart.'

_**Yeah, first chapter! I'm probably not gonna write it tomorrow due to the fact that I have school tomorrow. I'm probably going to write it next weekend. I'm going to do 5 things each chapter, last one having 6, so that's 5 chapters in all! I hope you like my new story, and please consider reading my others! For a romance between Ryou and Yugi, read 'Love Chronicles' and for a humorous, interactive game of truth or dare, read 'Truth or Dare'. I hope you like my story! **_

_**Review! Please! **_


	2. Whoops!

**Whoops!**

**Ok this is just a mini chapter with things I forgot to do last chapter. I forgot completely about Ryou, which is a shock since I'm a TOTAL Ryou fangirl! *You would know that if you have read my 'Truth or Dare' Fic.* So I'm still including him. I also forgot about completely about Duke, not giving him a single line in the story. Sorry Duke Devlin fangirls! They will be included though. Don't worry! **


	3. When Yugi Thinks Gay

_**Ok, I lied! I finished my Spanish homework early (yes for me, 9:30 is early) and had nothing better to do with my mom in bed with a cold, and my little sister bathing. So I decided to update! *I just really wish my sister would hurry up and get out of the bathroom, I've REALLY gotta pee!* I own nothing!**_

"Ok guys! Lets get going!" Marik yelled as he started the MarikMobile.

"Ok, lets see what number 6 is." Yugi said, looking at the list as they pulled into the Walmart parking lot. "Number 6: Play demolition derby with a friend and see who can knock down the most items with a shopping cart. Duke, Ryou, would you do the honors?" Yugi asked.

"NO! I didn't even want to come, that's why I didn't yesterday! Bakura forced me to come!" Ryou said with his arms crossed over his chest, as he pouted and stared out the window at Walmart. Yugi couldn't help but laugh at Ryou's reaction, and thought his pout was really cute. Wait why was he thinking that way about a guy? He's not gay, right?

As the group walked into Walmart, Duke grabbed a cart. Then everyone turned to stare at Ryou. "No! I'm not doing it!"

Bakura glared at him. "Do it, or I'll tell your secret!"

"What secret!" Ryou freaked out, blushing dark red.

Bakura smirked. "You know." After that Ryou grabbed a cart and walked away with Duke, the rest following right behind. 'I can't believe that worked!' Bakura thought to himself. Ryou's secret, if Bakura would have told it, would cause Ryou to have like a nervous breakdown or something.

They soon found a pile of cans, Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup, in a tall pyramid. "Ready?" Duke asked Ryou, who's face said 'no' but words said-

"Yes." And with that they both took there carts and threw them at the pyramid, causing the cans to crash down. "Should we run?" Ryou panicked. Everyone nodded and they all ran, luckily making it away in time as 3 employees went running over to clean up the mess.

"Number 7: Pick up a Barbie doll and start singing "Barbie Girl" by Aqua and dance. O…K…who wants this one?" Yugi said glancing to everyone.

"Kaiba does!" Joey said lifting Seto's arm in the air.

"Stop doing that guys!" Seto yelled, angry that he was going to be publicly humiliated, again. But he still did it. Even though he didn't know most of the words, he sang the parts he did know *with himself being Ken* and dancing around like a moron. All this time, he didn't know that Joey was recording him with his phone, then proceeded to post it on Facebook before Seto finished and caught him. When Seto finished having a spaz attack with a Barbie doll, blushing like an idiot and obviously not even trying to hide it, walked up to everyone else and said. "Next?"

"Number 8: Steal an employees nachos and say 'Aww, for me? You're TOO kind!'" Yugi read from his list.

"Claimed it! Thief King is on the case." Bakura yelled before leaving to scope out an employee with nachos. After a while, he spotted Steve standing by the apples eating a bag of Doritos. That was close enough for him. He snuck up behind him, reached over his shoulder and grabbed the bag. "Aww, for me? You're too kind Steve!" Bakura said as he began eating the chips and walking away. But that didn't last long, because Steve came up to him, took his chips back, called Bakura a 'Limey freak!' and stomped off. Bakura walked back to the group, licking his fingers of the cheese. He had never had Doritos before. They were good! *now I want Doritos, good thing we have some!*

"Number 9: Stand next to an employee, pick your nose, pull out a giant booger, and stick it on the employee's shirt. Act weird before you do this so lots of people look at you. Wow, that one is- Just, what? Who would do that?"

"I would." Malik said as he turned and began walking around like he was drunk, and then he found…Steve! He made sure he looked stupid enough to draw a lot of attention to himself. Then he picked his nose, looked at his finger weird and wiped it on Steve's shirt before turning to walk away, evilly laughing, quite loudly, drawing more attention to himself. He was enjoying this game.

When he returned, everyone stared, not believing he really did it. "Uh- Ok then, Malik will handle the weird ones. Number 10: Put a dog stuffed animal thing in the middle of the isle, spill water on the floor, and go to the loud speaker and say "Heavy showers in isle _ (number of isle)! I'll do it guess." Yugi said walking towards the stuffed animals. He found a stuffed pug and went to buy a water.

After buying a water, Yugi went to an empty isle so no one saw him. He put the dog on the floor, poured water on the floor, then found an unguarded loud speaker phone. "Heavy showers in isle 12." Yugi said, quickly hanging up and walking away. He went back to isle 12 to find Steve and 2 other employees staring at the stuffed dog in confusion. This made Yugi burst out laughing!

"Well I think we should call it a day. Its 10 pm and I have an early start tomorrow. Lets head home." Tristan said yawning.

"Good idea." Duke said. Then they all headed out to the MarikMobile.

"Kura, what is Ryou's secret anyways?" Marik asked Bakura. Yugi offered to drive so Marik was in the way-back with Bakura and Malik. In the middle was Tristan, Duke and Joey. And Ryou was riding shot-gun. *Marik had a Van* Bakura leaned over and whispered something in Marik's ear. Marik got wide eyed and yelled. "NO WAY!" Maybe just a bit too loud, cause everyone in the Van turned to him.

"What is it?" Ryou asked, of all people to ask that, it had to be Ryou.

"Uh-Um, Ignore me!" Marik yelled turning to face the window. Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing before the out burst.

_**Ok, Yeah! Second chapter! Its shorter than the last one because the last one had the prologue in it, too. Also, anyone who can guess what Ryou's secret is gets a free virtual cookie! *not really, I just will list your screen name at the beginning* **_

_**Don't worry, the secret will soon be reveled!**_

_**P.S. I was able to pee! **_


	4. When Malik and Ryou Puke

_**Ok, people who reviewed and got it right:**_

_**Virulena hatesIpod autocorrect, wild guessing? Are you sure, you are the only one who got it, even though you're the only one who actually guessed. :3 KITTY FACE!**_

_**Anyway, on with the chapter! **_

"Ok, for number 11, we're going to need this." Yugi said as he lifted an Ipod radio played up above his head for all his friends to see.

"Why, do we have to sing? If so, I wanna do it!" Marik said while happily jumping up and down like he was just given a million bucks.

"No singing, but will you dance?" Yugi asked looking over the list again.

"Yeah, I love to dance! Can 'Kura dance with me?" Marik said overly excited.

"What!" Bakura yelled, glaring at his boyfriend who cringed in fear of Bakura's yelling. Marik started to cry. He didn't like it when Bakura yelled at him. "Marik, stop crying!"

"But you yelled at me!"

"Stop being such a bloody baby!" Bakura yelled again, only making Marik cry louder.

"Fine I'll bloody dance with you!"

"Yeah!" Marik said, and stopped crying instantaneously. Bakura had been tricked again. "Start the song Yugi!"

Yugi still hadn't told them what song it was yet, but he just shrugged it off, figuring they would find out it was the chicken dance in a few minutes. He pressed play and turned the volume on max.

Once the two heard the clucking they knew exactly what song it was. Bakura tried to run away, but Marik grabbed him making mine stay. So they both danced to the chicken dance. But then Bakura noticed Yami recording them with his camera, and started chasing him. After twenty minutes of chasing the Pharaoh, Bakura gave up.

"Number 12: Have a water balloon fight inside the store but instead of filling in the balloons with water, fill them with mustard/ketchup/any other sauce thing. We all can do this!" Yugi said, running over to grab a bottle of hot sauce. Joey and Tristan were right behind, grabbing the mustard and catsup.

"But I just got this shirt!" Duke said, pointing to his shirt that he wore everyday. Malik went up behind him, ripped Duke's shirt up over his head and handing it back to him.

"There, now it won't get dirty!" Malik said as he grabbed a catsup filled balloon from Joey and through it at the Pharaoh, who wasn't even involved in this game.

"I just try to live my life, and do some simple things, and always end up covered in some damn thing!" He yelled as he went to go get a new shirt from the leather section. *do they even sell leather at Walmart?*

The battle went on for about ten minutes, when they ran out of balloons. They split up into teams. Joey, Kaiba, Tristan, Yugi, and Ryou against Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Duke. Yugi's team was team hot sauce and Bakura's team was team mayonnaise. Ryou hated mayo, just the smell made him gag. So he tried his best not to get hit, but with pale skin and white hair you're very hard to miss. He ended up getting hit the most. He eventually ditched his shirt cause it smelt so much. But he still got sick once. Malik and Bakura were laughing as he puked his guts out. But then they got a surprise attack in the face and started to scream at the burning hot sauce in their eyes. This perked up Ryou when he was done having a puking fit.

"Are you ok Ryou, you got sick quite a lot in the middle of the milk isle there." Yugi asked chuckling.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ryou said, blushing in embarrassment. He felt like a little kid getting sick in the middle of the store. Kids his age were suppose to be able to make it to the bathroom in time, in fact that's where he was headed. He just couldn't run fast enough.

After everyone cleaned the condiments and puke off themselves, Yugi read the next thing on the list. "Number 13: Pull down an old guy's pants. I'll do this one, since my grandpa's right over there and I can just explain this all to him later."

Yugi snuck up behind his grandfather who was waiting in the check out lane. He went to pants his grandfather, but his pants wouldn't come down! He tried pulling again several times before his grandfather finally turned and glared at him. Yugi face palmed. How could he forget that his grandfather only where's overalls! "Yugi what on earth are you doing to my trousers?" His grandfather asked.

"Number 13: Pull down an old guy's pants?" Yugi said, cringing, expecting to get hit. But then he heard his grandfather start laughing. Laughing?

"Oh Hohoho. Youth of today. Have fun with that list of yours, just don't get arrested, ok? If you do don't bother coming back!" He said that last part surprisingly seriously. Yugi nodded, got up and ran off.

Once Yugi returned, Malik took the list from him, again. He read the next one quietly to himself. " I'm doing this one!" He said as he walked over to a five year old girl. He crouched down next to her and smiled weirdly in her face, and then started talking quite loudly. "Hello pretty little thing do you come here often?"

"Well, I-I guess s-so."

"Are you eighteen yet, if so, you should so come back to my place and we came get it on!" When the father came back, he heard Malik's last statement and started beating the shit out of him.

"What was that one?" Kaiba asked as the father kicked Malik in a 'sensitive' spot.

"Number 14: Flirt pathetically with someone way older like grandpa old or someone way younger like a toddler of the opposite gender. Remember to scream what you're saying REALLY loudly!" Yugi said, 'oo'ing at the sight of the dad punching Malik in the stomach, hard enough to make him puke a little. When he did, the father grabbed his daughters hand and walked away. Then the little girl turned and yelled back to Malik-

"Call me!"

"Number 15: Pretend to be Jay Leno and ask people questions like in 'Jaywalk'. Well Kaiba, how about you and Duke?" Yugi said crossing off the numbers he forgot to.

"Ok." They both said as they set off to Jaywalk in the middle of Walmart.

Kaiba walked up to the Pharaoh with his phone as a 'microphone' and Duke video taped it on his phone. "Hello its Seto Kaiba and I am here with?" He put the phone up to Yami's mouth, who just stared at it, then said confused-

"Yami?"

"Well Yami, I'm going to ask you some questions on ancient Egypt, ok?" Kaiba said, putting the phone up to Yami's mouth again.

"Sure I guess I should know about this pretty well."

"What is the name of the Nameless Pharaoh?" Kaiba asked as Yami looked at him, confused.

"I don't know my name yet you friggin moron!" Yami yelled and stomped off.

They did this to a few more people. Surprisingly, there were a bunch of morons in Walmart. Duke, who was the one taking this time, asked Steve 'What shapes are the pyramids in Egypt?' And Steve answered 'Triangle.' Before walking off to clean up a mess in the milk isle that someone JUST reported.

'Ew, Ryou's barf was there the entire time, and someone just reported it?' Duke asked himself as they walked back over to the group.

Suddenly, Malik and Bakura popped up out of no where and threw a mayo balloon at Ryou, making him squeal in fear. But then gag at the smell. Luckily they were near the door, so he ran outside before violently puking again.

"Would you guys stop doing that to Ryou?" Yugi said as they stood, still in the store.

"Why don't you go out there and comfort him Yugi? I'm sure he'll LOVE it." Bakura said, Marik giggling slightly next to him, clutching his Bakura's arm.

"What?" Yugi said, confused.

"That was a good one, Fluffy!" Marik said before wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck for a deep, passionate, and slightly uncomfortable for Bakura, kiss.

He didn't mind kissing Marik, even in public sometimes. But he hated it when Marik just threw himself all over him. He would have tried to pry Marik off, but he did that one time and it resulted in tears. So instead he just played along wrapping his arms around Marik's waist, pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss. Marik soon broke the kiss and whispered to Bakura. "I can't wait to get home!" This made Bakura blush a really dark red, which was really noticeable on his pale white skin.

Marik saw this and kissed Bakura's cheek before running out to help Ryou and start the MarikMobile. They needed to head home so that Ryou could wash off from all the puke and mayo.


	5. When Feelings Are Revealed

_**Hello! I know its been a while since I've updated this story, or at least it feels that way to me. Thank you all for the nice reviews! P.S. Vivi, I think your profile picture, I don't hate it, I actually think Bakura and Ryou look kinda sexy in that picture!**_

_**Anywho! On with the chapter!**_

"No more mayonnaise today guys, ok?" Ryou asked, now in a clean shirt, and remembering to bring a extra shirt. Just in case.

"No promises." Bakura stated sarcastically as they walked back into Walmart.

"Lets just get started. Number 16: Teach a stuffed animal how to say "". Be like "SAY, ANTIDISESTABLISHMENTERIANISM! DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T HEAR ME SISTA!" Yugi read aloud from the list.

"Can I do it?" Marik asked raising his hand.

"Sure, go right ahead." Yugi told Marik who cheered and ran to find a stuffed giraffe.

When he couldn't find a stuffed giraffe he grabbed the next closest thing, a stuffed kitty. It was white, fluffy and had brown bead eyes. He thought it looked like Bakura. Then he picked it up, walked to a very public area and started yelling.

"DIDN'T YOU **EFF!**ING HEAR ME, YOU STUPID KITTY? SAY IT! SAY **ANTIDISESTABLISHMENTERIANISM**! DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T **EFF!**ING HEAR ME SISTA! FRIGGIN' SAY IT!"

Just then Steve walked up to him, and asked him what the hell was wrong with him. Marik just said.

"Everything!"

Before running off to find everyone else. "Number 17: Go to their TV section and when something like a vampire, or monster thing comes up on the TV's on display SCREAM as LOUD as you can! and yell as loudly as you screamed "AHHH A MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU SCARE LITTLE KIDS IN THIS MANNER?" Yugi read off the list.

"Hey Ryou, why don't you? You look childish and can fake cry really good." Joey said mockingly at the Brit.

"That's mean Joey." Yugi defended Ryou.

"Thanks Yugi, I'll do this one still." Ryou said, blushing. 'Yugi is so nice to me!' He thought running to the TV section.

When he got there he started watching what was being played on the TV, little did he know, Bakura and Malik were planning a prank on him. They found what was holding the CD that was playing on the TV's. They took out a copy of 'Twilight' they fixed for this. It started to play, looking like and other thing they would play on a Walmart TV. But then, a creepy looking thing popped up on the TV and started screaming, making Ryou scream too.

"OH BUGGER! WHAT THE- AHHHH!" He screamed running away. He ran into Yugi, falling on top of him.

"Hey Ryou, smile!" Bakura said, taking a picture of them on his phone.

"Bakura, delete that!" Ryou yelled, blushing and getting off Yugi. He tried to grab the phone away from Bakura, but he was able to hold it above his head and out of Ryou's reach.

"Na, this is good blackmail." Bakura said, laughing when he saw Ryou blushing and everyone else just looked confused.

"What?" Yugi asked, confused at the 'blackmail' statement, and also why Ryou was overreacting so much.

"Cause Ryou likes you." Marik told Yugi.

Everyone then fell silent, Ryou even stopped trying to get the phone from Bakura, because him and everyone else were just starring at Marik. Ryou was blushing even darker red, if that was possible. Yugi was even blushing a little.

"What?" Yugi asked again.

"I said, Ryou lik-"

"Marik, please! He heard you the first time, no need to repeat it!" Ryou snapped at Marik, and everyone just starred at Ryou.

"Is that true Ryou?" Duke asked Ryou. Ryou just sighed and nodded. He ran away, crying. Yugi tried to run after him, but was stopped by Bakura.

"Just leave him alone for a while. He'll be fine. What's next?"

"Ok, um. Number 18: Steal a cash register and RUN!"

"I heard 'steal' I'll be right back." Bakura said. The group went to go look at the books, when a few minutes later-

"I'm back."

Everyone turned, there mouths dropping open instantly. There stood Bakura with a cash register in his arms, not even being noticed. He put it on a shelf to leave it there, but not before opening it and taking the money out of it.

"And that's why they call me the Thief King."

"Wow, you really pulled that off." Seto said, and Tristan nodded in agreement.

"Number 19: Go to a perfume section, guys, go to women's perfume and girls, go to men's cologne. Try to find a staff member to help you and spray the perfume/cologne at the staff member, like in their eyes, saying, 'Aw, doesn't that smell LOVELY?'. Duke?" Yugi looked at Duke, who nodded of and headed to the women's perfume.

He was wondering around for a few minutes just smelling them, when he found Steve. He grabbed a bottle of lavender scented perfume, and walked up to him. "Excuse me, sir? I would like your opinion on this perfume. I like it, but I want others opinions." He said.

"Um, well I've never smelt it before." Steve said.

Duke opened it up and sprayed it in Steve's face. Then Duke took a big whiff and said. "Aw, now! Doesn't that just smell SO LOVELY?"

Steve who was rubbing his eyes, glared up at Duke before taking the bottle away from him and storming away.

'It does smell nice though.' Duke thought to himself returning to the group.

"Number 20: Say to an employee "Ugh, I have a pimple on my back! Can you pop it for me?"

"I'll do it, cause I know no one else will." Malik said, going to find Steve.

"Yeah, I most certainly wouldn't have done it." Seto said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"There goes Kaiba's ego again." Yami said, walking past, doing some shopping.

"Shut up Yugi- I mean Yami!" Seto yelled at Yami. Yami just started laughing, and ran over to the trading card isle.

Malik walked around trying to find Steve, but he couldn't find him.

*At hospital*

Doctor: I'm sorry Steve, you've lost your eyesight. Why did you spray perfume in your eyes.

Steve: Yeah, yeah I did this to myself just for the heck of it! Someone else sprayed me you dumb-

*Back at Walmart*

Malik eventually found a girl, who looked about 19 and like she was new. Her nametag said 'Emily'. He walked over to her and said.

"Hey Emily! I've got this gnarly pimple on my back. Can you help me pop it?"

"Do I, like, know you?" She asked, chewing her gum, and blowing a bubble with it.

"Gasp…you don't remember me?" He said in a shocked tone.

"No."

"Good, you shouldn't cause I don't know you. Now bye-bye." He said, walking off.

"Well, I think you scarred a girl for life." Tristan said to Malik as he walked back.

"No, she was surprisingly cool about it. She was like one of those preppy teenage girls. He~y!" Malik said, snapping his finger during that last part.

"Malik, you're attracting attention, don't do that." Seto told him, face palming.

"Hey, does anyone know where Yug' went?" Joey asked when he noticed Yugi wasn't there with them.

"No. But I might have an idea." Bakura said.

*With Ryou*

Ryou was sitting in the garden section of the store. He was behind some trees so no one could see him, but he was still heard.

"Ryou? Is that you in there?" He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"What do you want Yugi?" He asked wiping the tears off his face.

"Well, that's not a very nice attitude."

"Sorry, I'm not in the best mood right now."

"I wouldn't be either if I were you." Yugi said, sitting on the floor next to Ryou.

"So, you know now I guess." Ryou said, blushing lightly. But on his pale skin it stood out.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to forget when someone likes you." Yugi chuckled.

"Still, I don't like that Marik told, how did he even- Bakura! Dammit! Bakura told Marik! And thanks to him, now everyone knows!" Ryou said getting all worked up and started crying again.

Yugi pulled Ryou into a hug to try and comfort him. He felt bad, he probably would've felt the same way if this happened to him. Now that he thought about it, Ryou was sweet, nice and actually kinda cute. Then he got an idea to cheer him up.

"Hey Ryou."

"Yeah Yu-" But Ryou was cut off when Yugi leaned in and kissed him. Ryou just sat there shocked. Yugi! Yugi, he was, KISSING him! To Ryou, it was like a dream come true. Ryou put his hand on Yugi's cheek and kissed back.

When Yugi broke the kiss, he said. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yes, much. Thank you!" Ryou said, blushing. He was excited and super happy! "Do you really mean that?"

"What do you mean?"

"With the kiss. Do you really…like me?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well, yeah. I think so." Yugi said, he was trying to think it all over in his head, when Ryou leaned over and kissed him again. Ryou was just about to rip Yugi's shirt off, whether he liked it or not, when he heard a camera and someone yell-

"I found them!"

This scared them both. "Bakura!" Ryou yelled. "Stop taking pictures!"

"Never!" Bakura said as he ran away, Ryou chasing behind him. Yugi just stood there and watched. He laughed and though it was funny.

"What's Ryou freaking out about this time?" Tristan asked walking up next to Yugi.

"Bakura took another picture."

"Of what?"

"Um, me and Ryou were kissing."

"Nice man!" Joey said, he must have been listening, and patting Yugi on the back.

"Well, I think we should head home, its getting late. Help me separate and stop Bakura and Ryou."

_**Now we all know what Ryou's secrete is! I use that pairing a lot, Heartshipping *RyouxYugi, if it wasn't obvious already*! I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Florence: They better like it!**_

_**Florence! Don't be so threatening!**_

_**Ryou: Yeah! It's not nice to the readers!**_

_**Thank you Ryou. Tell FC I said thank you also for letting you stay with me!**_

_**Ryou: Ok.**_

_**Florence: You're lucky Fluffy! When Ryou and Yami visited from FC, Ryou wanted to stay, but Yami tried to escape days before they were suppose to go back! Why!**_

_**It's just you Florence. Anywho, review! Pwease? **_


	6. When It All Ends

_**Final chapter! Waaaaah! Well, at least if I don't do an epilogue, I probably won't though. Enjoy the final chapter! Do they win, or does Walmart?**_

_**I thank all my reviewers and readers for sticking around with me this long!**_

"So, only six more things left on the list?" Duke asked Yugi, who nodded.

"Yup! Then after today, if we finish the list, we win!" Yugi stated excitedly.

"Oh! We're almost done?" Marik whined behind the wheel of the MarikMobile. "This was fun! I don't want it to end!"

"I kinda do." Seto said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We have arrived!" Marik called out, climbing out of the front seat. The rest of the crew followed as they walked into Walmart.

*P.S. What better time to write a Yugioh fanfic, then while watching Yugioh on CW4Kids Toonzia? Too bad Ryou's not in this season.*

"You kids! What are you doing here?" Steve the Walmart employee asked walking up to the group of teens.

"Hey Steve!" Marik called out, waving his hand. "What happened to your eyes?"

"One of you brats sprayed me in the eyes with perfume, and I lost my eye sight!" Steve yelled, pointing at his eyes wrapped in bandages.

"We're just doing some shopping Steve. I'm out of bread." Bakura said, a big smirk on his face.

"And my mum wants me to get her some more tea." Ryou said, scratching the back of his neck, nervously.

"Nice Ryou." Yugi said.

"No, I mean it. She said while I was here, to get her some tea." Ryou said as he ran over to where the tea was.

"British, so weird." Malik said, starring at Ryou running away. Bakura punched Malik's arm.

"Watch what you say! I'm British too you know!" Bakura screamed in his face.

"No, you're Egyptian." Malik told him. "You just have a British accent."

"Hm, you might have a point there. What am I? Am I British or Egyptian?" Bakura said to himself.

"Well, if you say so. I'm gonna keep my eyes on you!" Steve said, walking away, running into a pole.

"What eyes?" Tristan said, only loud enough for the gang to hear and not Steve. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I'm back!" Ryou yelled, running up with a paid for bag of tea.

"We need to get started. Number 21: you know how they stack paper napkins really high? Say 'Ah just what I wanted!' and take from the middle. Make sure it comes tumbling down then say 'Did I do that?'. Marik, this one sounds perfect for you!" Yugi joked, everyone else got the joke but Marik.

"I don't get it. But I'll do it anyways!" He ran into the McDonalds that was inside the Walmart. When he found the tall stack of napkins he walked up to it and went. "No friggin' way! Just what I wanted!" He grabbed one of the napkins out of the middle, causing everything above it to come crashing down. "Whoops! Did I do that?" He said, starring around at the people who were starring at him.

One of the employees who worked at McDonalds ran out. "What happened?" He asked Marik, who shrugged and just simply said-

"I have NO idea."

Before casually walking out.

"Number 22: You could walk in there dressed up as on old lady/man and you could pretend to fall asleep on one of the couches and wake up and say 'Why are y'all in my house! Get out this instant!' Then mutter to yourself 'People never respect other people's space no more!'. Who wants to do this one?"

"Kaiba does!" Joey said, pointing to Seto.

"Wha- Joey! Stop doing that!"

"Here's your costume gramps." Joey laughed, giving Seto an old mans outfit.

"Sigh." After Seto put on his costume, he went over to the bed section and laid down on one of the couches, pretending to sleep. When one of the Walmart employees walked up and shook him awake, Seto said. "Why are you in my house? Get out!" When the Walmart employee told him it wasn't his house, he pretended he didn't hear him. "What?"

"Kaiba-boy? Is that you?" Came a call from across the isle. "Ooh, it IS you!"

"Pegasus?"

"Why yes. I'm back and more Fabulous then ever! Now, tell me Kaiba-boy, what on Earth are you wearing?"

"Um, it's a long story."

"I've got time."

"I don't." Seto said, getting off the bed and going to change back into his regular clothing.

"Oh Kaiba-boy! Are you here with Yugi-boy?" Pegasus asked Seto when he saw him looking for something.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, isn't that them over there in the fabric section?" And sure enough, it was. Bakura, Malik and even Yami joined in wrapping there Hikari's up in fabric. Joey, Tristan and Duke were just standing there, laughing. When the Yami's finished, the Hikari's started to walk around, knocking things over in the process. Seto ran over to them, Pegasus following behind.

"What the hell is going on here?" Seto yelled.

"Ooh, Kaiba-boy. Watch your language." Pegasus tsk-ed.

"Shut up, Pegasus! And stop calling me that! It's just Kaiba! Now, Bakura, what is going on?"

"Number 23: Go to the fabric section and unravel all the rolls of fabric around your friend and yourself like a giant burrito and walk around knocking things over! Yami, Malik and myself did it to our Hikari's, and I must say it is quite entertaining watching them." Bakura said, pointing at Marik, Ryou, and Yugi. Then Ryou tripped, causing all three to fall. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Wait, Yami. Why did you do that to poor, little Yugi-boy? You're suppose to be the nice one." Pegasus asked Yami, who just shrugged.

"I don't know, it was kind of fun though." He said. Then he smirked evilly and looked over at Malik and Bakura. He grabbed a fabric role, covered in Dora prints, and started to wrap Malik and Bakura with it. The two tried fighting back, but Yami was to strong and wrapped them nice and tight.

"Dammit Yami! Unwrap me!" Malik yelled at Yami who just shook his head.

"Na, I'm good. This is a way to keep you two out of trouble." He started laughing when he saw how ticked off the two looked.

After about a half hour, Yami was the only one left unwrapped. Yami managed to wrap Joey, Seto and Pegasus together. And Tristan and Duke together with Serenity after finding her looking at the Twilight novels.

"Oh, this is so UN-fabulous!" Pegasus whined as Seto took out a pocket knife to cut the fabric.

"I don't know Pegasus, this ain't half bad." Tristan said, glancing down at Serenity.

"Don't even think about it Tristan!" Joey yelled in his friends face.

"Too late!" *Punch* "Ow!"

"I warned you."

Seto cut everyone else free, the two Yami's last, because Yami refused to leave. They didn't want Bakura and Malik running a muck trying to kill the Pharaoh. So they told Yami that Duel Monsters cards were 2 for 1, and he left in an instant. Then Seto freed the two psychos.

"Number 24: When a employee is not paying attention to you, put some fake dog poo on the floor and say 'YUCK! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST WAIT?'"

"Ooh! Can I play your guy's little game? It sounds Fabulous!" Pegasus asked in his very effeminate voice.

"Um-"

"No! Now go away you gay wanker!" Bakura yelled out to Pegasus, who ran away crying and yelling.

"This is so UN-fabulous!"

"I'll do it. I love embarrassing the employees who work here." Malik said walking away to find the fake dog poo. After he found it, he also found that snotty teenage worker girl Emily. He walked up casually and stood a few feet away from her. When she looked down at her phone, Malik slipped the dog poo behind her and yelled. "Ew, Emily! You couldn't wait to get to the bathroom?" And at perfect timing too. Emily's friends were walking past. When they heard Malik yell, they all started laughing and taking pictures.

Emily ran away crying. "This is so gonna ruin my social status!"

"Who cares about social status?" *TeeHee, My Little Guardian Angel reference! (That's another one of my stories)*

After Malik walked back to the group, Yugi read. "Number 25: Get an MP3 player or an IPod and walk in to Wal-Mart and once you start walking around play your music and sing or yell the lyrics (words) to the song your listening to near an employee."

"I so call that!" Duke said, pulling his Ipod he just happened to be conveniently carrying around with him out of his pocket. He put the ear buds in and walked behind Steve, he started singing the lyrics to 'Sexy Back' really loud. Steve screamed in surprise and ran away. "DUDE! You didn't let me finish!"

"He probably would have let me finish. Me with my beautiful singing voice!" Tristan said as he started singing 'Lean on Me'. Steve was walking past when Tristan was singing. He took off his bandages and yelled.

"Hey I can see again!"

"Hurray! He's cured!" Tristan shouted.

"Take that medical science!" Joey yelled right after him.

Yugi read the last item on the list. "And last but not least, number 26: Throw Skittles at someone and yell 'TASTE THE RAINBOW!'. Ok, everyone, grab a Skittle when I come back from buying a bag and go find someone." Yugi went and bought a bag of Skittles. Everyone took a grape flavored one, cause no one eats that flavor.

Yugi, Bakura and Malik threw there Skittles at Yami. Yami wasn't all that surprised when Malik and Bakura did it, but when Yugi did he asked. "Yugi, why did you throw a Skittle at me?"

"Pay back bitch! Now TASTE THE RAINBOW!"

Seto threw his Skittle at Pegasus. Joey threw his Skittle at Tristan for going off and hitting on his sister. Duke threw his Skittle at Tristan too for the same reason. Tristan broke his Skittle in half and threw it at Joey and Duke for throwing there Skittles at him. Marik threw his Skittle at a stuffed cat.

"Say it! Say TASTE THE **EFF! **ING RAINBOW!"

Ryou ate his Skittle, he liked the grape flavored Skittles, and he didn't want to throw a Skittle at anyone, he thought that was mean.

When everyone met back up, Marik cheered. "Yeah! We FRIGGIN' won! Walmart lost!"

"Wait, Yugi. I think there's one more thing on that list." Bakura said, grabbing it away from him.

"What?"

"It says, Ryou take Yugi to the middle of Walmart and start making out with him." Bakura 'read' causing everyone to laugh, except Yugi who was blushing and Ryou who didn't hear what was said because he was to focused on the bag of Skittles. Yugi let him have it. But he heard his name. when he did, he looked up and asked.

"What? I heard my name."

"I'll show you." Yugi said, grabbing Ryou by the hand and pulling him closer, kissing him. Ryou just went wide eyed. 'What did they say?'

Everyone else just starred in shock. They didn't think they would really do it. Or that Ryou would actually start kissing back. Bakura took out his phone and took a picture of them, only this time Ryou didn't freak out, he just ignored it. Bakura posted it on Facebook. 'THIS will make him flip out for sure.'

When they finally broke the kiss, Marik said. "Come on, we should probably go before any of the employees kick us out!" He grabbed Bakura's hand and started to drag him out to the MarikMobile. The rest followed, lastly by Ryou and Yugi, walking hand in hand.

"That was fun." Yugi said, leaning on Ryou's arm in the MarikMobile.

"Yeah it was. Um, Yugi?" Ryou said, looking down at Yugi who looked up at him with his big violet eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What did Bakura say that made you kiss me randomly?"

_**And, thus ends Yugioh VS. Walmart! I don't want it to end, but I ran out of things on the list I used. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, cause I know I enjoyed writing it! Oh, and I'm still looking for a Beta reader. Please tell me if you are willing to do that for me, me and my horrible grammar! So this is good-bye from Fluffy. *Don't worry, my other stories are still continuing.***_

_**Bye-bye!**_


End file.
